


Team Technology

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Infinity War Fix It [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Four nerds in a lab.





	Team Technology

It would have probably looked bad for Tony to light up at the sight of Black Order technology if the same expressions weren't also on Rocket's and Shuri's faces. Thor looked vaguely interested, but didn't think the weaponry was all that special. "Asgard had moved away from weapons like these millennia ago," he explained with a diffident shrug. "As strange as it may seem to you, I far prefer Stormbreaker."

"A name like that, I can see why," Rocket replied. "Oh well, more for me!"

"You're going to turn everything into an explosive!" Shuri complained.

"So?" Rocket said, snout wrinkling. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"As a former weapons creator and dealer," Tony interrupted, raising his hand and wagging his eyebrows at Rocket, "I can list a number of reasons why."

"Nah, just means you lost your nerve, Stark," Rocket said cheerfully, reaching for a gun bigger than he was. It was such a discordant image that Tony couldn't help but smack at his paw. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Leave the weirdo alien gun alone until we know what it does!"

"We know what it does! It shoots things!"

"I am starting to miss the isolation of my lab," Shuri muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Princess," Rocket wheedled. "You love me."

"I am _Queen,"_ she reminded him in a lofty tone, then shot him a wistful smile. "I wish I was still only a Princess."

"Somehow I doubt you were _only_ anything," Tony remarked dryly. "Brilliant teenage genius? They're not exactly a dime a dozen, you know."

"Any left in the world?"

"FRIDAY was going through the lists of the living and dead as they're being compiled." Tony's expression sobered immediately. "She can't find Pepper. I don't know if that's for real or if she's hiding bad news from me. And I don't know if I should care or not."

"Other countries are not as organized as we are. Perhaps Scandinavian ones," Shuri amended. "And your American databases are woefully inadequate."

"It's why I use Stark Tech and not Hammer Industries. The government was forced to settle for really shoddy work when they outsourced there."

"Justin Hammer survived," FRIDAY chirped in his ear helpfully.

"Son of a bitch," Tony grumbled. "You know that and you don't know where Pepper is??"

"Boss," FRIDAY began apologetically.

"I suppose FRIDAY is quite intelligent," Shuri interrupted, tapping her cheek thoughtfuly. "Would you like to upload her data on our servers? It would be less taxing for yours so that the local copy can more efficient sort through survivor lists."

"Very diplomatic of you," Thor noted approvingly.

She gave him a playful bow and grin, and held out her hand for Tony's glasses. "I promise to be careful with her. There's plenty of space on the server next to Vision's cortex map."

Tony goggled at her. "You have a copy of Vision's cortex map?"

"Of course. I was fixing it when the Black Order was attacking, after all."

"Fixing it?" he echoed faintly.

"The synaptic structure wouldn't have supported the removal of the Mind Stone if I didn't," she said crisply. "I know you did your best."

"Am I getting schooled by a teenager?"

Shuri smiled politely at him while Rocket guffawed and slapped his thigh. "Absolutely."

"You guys are great. I wish I knew you before," Rocket chortled. "I still wanna build guns and blow shit up, though. Making freaky robot things isn't my idea of fun."

"How about freaky robot things that blow shit up?" Thor offered. "It could be a decoy while we kill Thanos."

"I like how you think, Lightning bug," Rocket said happily. He clambered up Thor's leg to perch on his shoulder. "First things first," he said, pointing at the star map they had built in Shuri's lab. "We need the 3D version of this thing up and running. Because it's going to make a difference how far we fly and in what kind of rust bucket the Asgardians bring us."

"So we need to build ships as well as weapons," Shuri said. "I'm sure we can repurpose some of our aerial fighters and hoverbikes."

"Hoverbikes!" Rocket cried, eyes lighting up. "I like the sound of that."

"My creation using magnetic depolarization against the gravitational pull," she replied proudly.

Tony sat down in front of the 3D rendering once Shuri brought it up. "This feels like my old MIT days," he said to himself. "I missed that."

"Just pure creation and abstract thinking?" Shuri asked.

"Not too many people think on this level, you know?" he replied with a nod.

"Bah. Not too many people _think,"_ Rocket snarked. "It's how we managed to make so many units."

"Have we heard from Valkyrie and the remaining colonists?"

"It might take time," Shuri replied, shaking her head. Tapping the space in the 3D rendering, she gestured for Thor, Rocket, and Tony to walk inside the projection. "The scope of space is often difficult to comprehend, and we'll have to take it into consideration. Your people were here," she said, tapping the empty spot he had indicated on the map they built in her lab. "The navigational data on the ship that Nebula piloted in has really added to the dimensions and locations, and we can possibly have an estimate on when they would arrive here. I've sent messages to all of the member nations of the UN regarding technology teams, aeronautics, and any robotics development staff that would be willing to work on this as well."

Tony whistled in appreciation. "You don't sleep much, either, do you?"

"Not anymore," Shuri said, expression darkening for a fraction. Then she forced a bright smile to her face and looked at the three of them with a constellation of stars winking against her cheek.

"So once we have FRIDAY up and running..." Tony began.

"Here, Boss!" she chirped from overhead. Tony startled, making Shuri and Rocket snicker. Thor at least kept himself to a mild smirk. "The servers here are nice and roomy, just like at the Avengers compound. Am I correct in assuming I can make use of sensor arrays and the long term communications, Your Majesty?"

"Of course, FRIDAY," Shuri said graciously. "I was starting to design a new cybernetic body for Vision's memory set once I get a chance to physically tackle rebuilding his neural network. I can make you one, too."

"We needed Helen Cho's Cradle and a huge power source to make that work."

"I haven't really read up on her work, so I don't know what that would do," Shuri admitted. "But we have excellent medical facilities here capable of neuronal repair and regeneration."

"That's what we used the Cradle for," Tony said, looking at various points on the 3D map. "I never got much of a chance to really look at this before. You know, trying to save people going out there, then trying not to think about everything on the way back..." He let out a slow breath and spun around. "There's so much out there. So many lives affected."

"Some worlds have always been at war, some have no idea what that concept is," Thor said softly. "I once thought of Asgard as a place that could guide others. But it turns out that it was founded on conquest and plunder, much like all the other realms."

"But you moved past it," Tony pointed out. "So there might be hope for us yet."

"Asgard is destroyed," Thor said heavily. "Ragnarok occurred."

"Wow. Literal end times and then this?" Tony let out a low whistle. "Actually, this is literal end times for us, too, isn't it?"

"Sometimes, I think you're worse than Quill, Stark," Rocket sighed.

"I met the guy," Tony replied dryly. "Had a tendency to think he had the best plans."

"Too familiar?" Thor asked with a falsely innocent note.

Tony pulled a face at him. "Ouch." He did catch Shuri smothering a grin out of the corner of his eye and decided his ego could afford to take the hit. "Hey, FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Aside from locating tech geniuses, Helen Cho, Pepper Potts and whoever else is useful... Leave out Secretary Ross, if he's still alive."

"He is."

"Fuck that guy," Tony growled.

Shuri was startled. "Is Everett Ross related to him? He was actually pleasant."

"Not that I know of. The Secretary General likes to think he owns the Avengers because of the Sokovia Accords."

"Doesn't he?" Shuri asked archly.

He pulled a face at her this time. "Ugh. Anyway, FRIDAY, useful people. You know how I define useful at this point."

"If part of the plan involves astronavigation," FRIDAY began, "I should locate Doctor Jane Foster."

Thor blinked. "She survived?"

"She and her assistants were in Sweden at the time. She's currently assisting the Swedes restore their scientific community."

Thor's expression softened a bit. "Of course she is. That's just how she is. She helps," he added for Shuri's and Rocket's benefits.

"Sure she's still an ex?" Tony remarked. "Maybe she just needed a little space like Pepper did. Being a God of Thunder is a little much for a mere mortal to deal with." At Thor's glare, he lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "Just saying. So yeah, FRIDAY, get a hold of Doctor Foster."

Rocket leapt off of Thor's shoulder to land on a table near one of the larger guns. "Adding more nerds to the party, Stark? We can figure it out on our own. I'm a munitions and flight expert, right here."

"We're going to need more ships. And diplomats," Shuri pointed out.

Rocket's reply was cut off by a chirping sound. "Boss!" FRIDAY called, actually sounding excited. "I found Miss Potts!"

Tony's expression was one of relief and joy as his knees buckled. "Get her here, FRIDAY. However you can." It occurred to him that he shouldn't have put out the order in another country, and looked up at Shuri. "Please."

She extended a hand and lifted him up. "My brother and Nakia argued for opening our borders. I'm not going to close them now. Bring her here."


End file.
